darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Melrose Silvringtinker
"Yes, I may be pitting myself into fire. But I definitely won't die. I'll surpass him with my magic. The very magic I learned from him." ''-Melrose'' The main protagonist of the series, Melrose Silvringtinker is one of the very few people who can perform magic in Dark Air. He is currently traveling with Mustain, Forest Freelander, and Shenandoah in order to uncover the truth about Dark Air and Vincent Zappa. Appearance Melrose is a handsome yet feminine young teenager with blond hair and blue eyes. He's occasionally, especially when entering towns, seen dress up as a girl to disguise himself, with various levels of success. He seems to pull off the act rather well, with most unsuspecting people calling him a "beauty." When he is not cross-dressing, Melrose wears regular male clothes. He carries a sword with him that his foster father gave him when he was younger. Personality Despite the many tragedies in his life, Melrose remains a kindhearted person with a positive outlook in life. Melrose is thought of by Shenandoah and Mustain to be overly optimistic. He's very innocent in the way he thinks but is very mature in the decisions he makes, willing to shoulder the consequences of his actions and stand up to what he believes in. For the most part, Melrose is easy to gets along with. He has a personality for jokes and for serious talks as well. He does not like to kill and has a hobby for cross dressing. Weapons/ Abilities *'Magic': Melrose can use magic from the elements Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, and so, his skill level is considered by some as that of a Grand Master. Although, he is quite skilled at using magic, Melrose gets very exhausted after using it for an extended period of time. Sometimes, he will even faints and collapses. Because of this, he is often told by Mustain and Shenandoah to not push himself too far in a battle. He has recently shown that he can even perform spirit Magic, an advanced form of magic, along with teleportation. He has even obtain his own unique magic which is light and runs counter to Zappa's darkness magic. *'Sword': Melrose carries a sword that his foster father made for him. His father called it a "Wizard's Sword" and it is very important to Melrose. In battle, he often embeds his sword with magic and uses the sword as a way to release the magic. *'Blood of Lau: '''Being the descendant of Lau, Melrose can use magic despite the absence of Blue Air. More to it than that, Melrose can absorb Blue Air into himself and reserve it for later use. Spells *'Fire Ball:' Melrose cast a fireball and launch it at his enemy. *'Aqua Ball': Melrose cast a waterball and laungh it at his enemy. *'Flame Shower: Melrose cast a huge fireball above his enemies and explode it to rain down fire on his enemies. *'''Wind Blade: With his sword, Melrose cast a blade of wind in front of himself to block the attacks of his enemy. *'Rush: '''Melrose slash his sword using magic, casting wind blades forward to attack his enemy. *'Flash Shock': Melrose cast a flash of light from his body to blind his enemies. *'Roots of Flora': Melrose cast plant magic to immobilize his enemies. *'Frozen Road': Melrose cast ice on the ground causing his enemy to slip and all. *'Electric Ground:' Melrose cast electricity onto the ground, shocking his enemies that are within the vicinity. *'Shining Bubble': Melrose cast beautiful shining light of bubbles into the air to mesmerize all those who sees it. *'Wind Explosion': Melrose cast an explosion of wind to blow the enemy near him away. *'Frozen Spear': Merlose use is sword to cast a drill made of ice and launch it at his enemy. *'Fire Ball Bomb': Merlose cast FireBall and explode it into multiple ball to bombard his enemies with Fireballs. *'Frozen Pike': Melrose use his sword to cast a sharp pike made of ice to pierce his enemy. *'Cocoon Jail:' Melrose rap a cocoon made of vines over his enemy, trapping them inside. *'Command Stone Arm''': Melrose summon a stone arm that traps his enemy inside its palm. Story Long before Dark Air, Melrose was only an infant founded by his foster parents. They took him in and care for him as though he was there own. And with his foster father being a wood sculpture who the forest people fancy, Melrose spent most of his time traveling between forests and rarely venture into human society. Thus, he was able to meet a lot of the forest people and familiarize himself with their clans. It was not long afterwards that Vincent Zappa suddenly came out of nowhere to approach Melrose, claiming to be his uncle. Upon meeting Melrose, Zappa began to teach Melrose magic and expose him to Blue Air. And as Melrose becomes more powerful with magic, Zappa decided to explain to Melrose the imbalance that magic has brought onto the world and his plan for Blue Air. But unlike Zappa, Melrose believed that Magic is nothing but a tool. Like his foster father has taught him, Melrose believe that the good and evil that comes out of magic are those who use it and not with magic itself. Not being able to lead Melrose to his conclusion, Zappa scorched Melrose's foster parents ablaze and even tried to take Melrose's life. But miraculously, Melrose survived. After lying unconscious and heavily injured on the ground in the range of Titan Mountain, Melrose was picked up by Mustain who coincidentally happened to be passing by. Even after Melrose was long awake, due to the trauma that he went through, Melrose memories was in shamble and could not remember anything. But after three years, Melrose made a full recovering and decided to team up with Mustain to uncover the truth about Dark Air. And that is where our story begins. Melrose first appear in Chapter One with Mustain while disguising as a woman. To the people who know Mustain, Melrose looks like nothing more than another girl that Mustain had successfully seduce. That was until Misty Bell pointed out that Melrose is actually a guy in girls clothes. As Melrose and Mustain continue to roam the streets, they finally come upon Count Hundert. But the person they were looking for isn't the Count, it was Shenandoah, a melee class of the Grand Master level. Upon the streets, Melrose and Mustain witness Shenandoah reduce the members of the Thieves Guild to rubble in their attempts to kidnap the Count. Melrose was filled with admiration towards Shenandoah as he stood in awe of her prowess and beauty. After the attack on the count, Melrose and Mustain quickly approach Shenandoah with the intention of recruiting her to their team. Shenandoah refused at first but reconsider when she saw that Melrose is actually a boy and possibly the person that Vincent Zappa was looking for. But before Shenandoah could join the team, they were attacked by the eavesdropping member of Team Chopper, Davis. With Team Chopper appearance, Shenandoah quickly decided to engage in battle while Melrose fled with Mustain. With Shenandoah's strength, they were able to easily quell Team Chopper and escape into the forest. But such a fight is not to go unnoticed, especially for high ranking teams like Metal Maul and Sonic Boom. Meanwhile at the forest, Melrose who was fast asleep dreamed about the time Zappa burned his parents alive. When ask by Shenandoah what Melrose want to do, Melrose reply that he wants to confront Zappa and find out the truth. Shenandoah mock Melrose for being a fool who's walking towards death despite wanting to live. In reply, Melrose admit that he is a fool but declare that he would not die. And instead, he would defeat Zappa by using the very magic that Zappa taught him. With that determination, Melrose and the rest of his team make their move to look for a competent range shooter to join their ranks. Category:Male Character Category:Team Blue Nova